fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bill Taylor
William "Bill" Taylor (ビルテイラー Biru Teirā), is a Mage who is working independently after leaving Sabertooth. A living legend in Fiore, he was also a former Rune Knight who earned great fame and widespread popularity from leading his platoon to numerous victories in the face of overwhelming odds. In recognition of these accomplishments, he was given the name, Lionheart (ライオンハート Raionhāto), by his comrades for his bravery and use of Rally magic. Disillusioned with the millitary idealism and haunted by the sins he committed on the battlefield, he joined Sabertooth to seek atonement for his troubled past. He is currently investigating the disappearance of his friend, Kobashi Sendo with his companion, Dudley. He has since left Sabertooth after discovering Sendo's ties to the Gambino family. Appearance Bill Taylor is a well built, middle-age dark-skinned man of above average height with short black hair that resembles a low buzz cut. His standard attire consists of a long sleeved shirt reinforced with leather at the shoulders, gray cargo pants, and a battle-worn cape from back when he was a commissioned officer in the Rune Knights. He also wears a pair of boots that go up to his ankles as well as an utility belt which he uses to hold his revolver, spare rounds, as well as some emergency medical supplies. Personality Bill is an extremely mature and calm individual, a quality that is slightly at odds with his intimidating prescence and gruff voice. He has shown to be very caring towards his friends, is ready to even sacrifice himself in order to save a comrade. He also appears to be very concerned about innocent people and takes every precaution not to involve them in any violent conflicts that he gets himself into. When he was with an officer in Rune Knights, he was very well-respected and had a reputation of being a great leader. He treated his subordinates as though they were a part of his family and tries extremely hard not to put them into dangerous positions on the battlefield. Perhaps his most defining trait is his bravery. During his many years of combat service, he served as an inspiration to many in the Rune Knights due his unwavering resolve and boundless courage, even in the thick of battle. He is able to call up vast quantities of inner strength in dire circumstances. Despite his hardened attitude he is still very capable of compassion. After seeing an injured Dudley during a skirmish, he took him in and retreated to make sure Dudley received appropriate medical aid. Inseparable ever since, they became the best of friends. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Rally (糾合 Kyūgō): Rally is the reason for Bill's legacy as a war hero and leader who never falters before a insurmountable challenge . It allows him to inspire his allies with courage and hope to let them continue to fight at their top form. *'Battle Cry' (ときの声 Toki Noke): Bill lets out a loud yell which imbues nearby allies with extra reserves of courage. The effect will continue to renew itself as long as courage exists in his mind. *'Fighting Spirit' (闘志 Tōshi): Bill begins to chant an ancient war chant that puts nearby allies in a battle trance, driving away despair and granting hope. The effect will continue to renew itself as long as hope exists in his mind. United We Stand '(団結の力 ''Danketsu no Chikara)(lit. Power of Unity): Bill's ultimate spell which only affects those marked with a '''Warrior's Crest (武士の紋章 Bushi no Monshō). This spell lets the damage received by one marked target to be shared by all marked targets. Bill must apply the crest manually on each target prior to activation. Bill is affected by default hence he does not need to mark himself. Crests disappear after prolonged use or after 24 hours of application. *'Divided We Fall '(我々が秋分け Wareware Ga Akiwake): The Warrior's Crests of all marked targets glow, reducing incoming damage received by each target. The damage is divided equally amongst marked targets. The more targets there are, the less damage that each will receive, and vice versa. For example, if there are 3 marked targets then each target will receive 33%. If there are 4, that proportion will be 25%. Master Tactician: Perhaps due to years of combat experience and time on the battlefield, Bill is an excellent tactician. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies well enough to creates effective, risk-minimizing strategies. He is also very flexible with his plans, and is capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation. Immense Strength: Bill possesses a remarkable amount of strength for a human. While he was with the Rune Knights he was reputably capable of crushing the skull of his enemies with sheer hand strength. During workouts, he regularly bench-presses at least 1000 lbs. Bill is also often seen wrestling with Dudley, who weighs three times more than him. Immense Durability: His strength and tactical ability is matched by his extreme durability. Thanks to years of training and service, Bill's body is at the peak of human conditioning. He was able to survive a fall from 10 stories without any noticeable injuries and was able to continue fighting immediately afterwards. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Bill is a capable martial artist, having been trained in several disciplines such as Jeet Kun Do, Muay Thai, Shaolin Kung Fu, Tai Chi, Savate, and Combat Sambo. Enhanced Speed: He has shown to be deceptively fast for his size and build. He is usually able to keep up or overmatch his enemies with his speed. Expert Marksman: Bill has natural talent for marksmanship, which he displayed numerous times during his career. He set many records during weapon tests during that time including an impressive record of 20 bulleyes in 20 shots against a moving target the size of a coffie mug, 200 meters away. Equipment Colt Dragoon Revolver Third Model: Bill's Colt is his weapon of choice when his enemies decide to get up close and personal. His revolver can be loaded with powdered bullets that are exceedingly difficult to remove once they become lodged in someone's body. Springfield Model 1861 Musket: He also uses a musket, left from his days as a Rune Knight, that has tremendous stopping power, even at range. Trivia Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Rune Knights Category:Sabertooth Category:Magic Council Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Rune Knight Category:Human Category:Original Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Weapon user